The invention relates to an intermediate floor that includes an intermediate floor layer, and adhesive layer, and a protective layer in which the adhesive layer is positioned in between the intermediate floor layer and the protective layer such that the protective layer forms a tension element for maintaining a tensile stress in the intermediate floor layer in a direction in a plane of the intermediate floor layer.
The invention also relates to a method for producing an intermediate floor by providing an intermediate floor layer, an adhesive layer, and a protective layer in which the adhesive layer is positioned in between the intermediate floor layer and the protective layer such that the protective layer forms a tension element for maintaining a tensile stress in the intermediate floor layer in a direction in a plane of the intermediate floor layer.
The invention further relates to a use of such an intermediate floor.
Such an intermediate floor is known from EP 0 629 755 A1. The known intermediate floor comprises a layer of an elastic and/or resilient material. At the upper side, said layer is bonded to an adhesive layer. On said adhesive layer a protective film, such as paper or the like, may be provided. Elements butting together with their edges, as is the case in a parquet floor, can be bonded to the intermediate floor. The known elastic intermediate floor prevents the formation of open seams and/or bulging or dishing of the abutting elements installed thereon when alternate shrinking and swelling takes place.
Although in practice the intermediate floor according to EP 0 629 755 is satisfactory in many cases, the intermediate floor has the drawback that the installation of the intermediate floor is a relatively labour-intensive job, because the known intermediate floor must be pulled taut lengthwise. Another drawback is that the capacity to offset the adverse effects of shrinking and swelling of the abutting elements installed on the intermediate floor, such as the formation of cracks between abutting elements, is limited, in particular in extreme conditions.